


Come Fly With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attendant!Oikawa Kuroo Akaashi Kageyama, Flight attendant AU, M/M, Oikawa No, Oikawa YES, Passenger!Iwaizumi Kenma Bokuto Hinata, Pilot!Daichi Sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like something to suck on for take-off, sir?"</p><p>"Can I have a different attendant?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> All based on the AU idea by pussycat-scribbles on tumblr - http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/146813833086/this-is-the-first-time-ive-heard-of-the-flight

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Sawamura Daichi and I’ll be your pilot for today. Here with me is my co-pilot Sugawara Koushi, taking you through this routine flight to Tokyo. The weather here tonight in Sendai is a crisp eighteen degrees, leading us in to a cooler fifteen as we arrive at sundown in Tokyo. Our estimated flight time is just over one hour thanks to some strong headwinds, but we don’t expect any turbulence on today’s flight. Our cabin crew will be offering refreshments for sale once we are no longer ascending, and the in-flight shop will be open soon after. We hope you enjoy this flight and we hope for your continued patronage to ANA Wings. Thank you.”

 

 

“Sir, you can’t have that games console turned on during take-off, and I feel like I have to tell you this every time that you travel with us.” Kuroo bent over the aisle seat to scold Kenma’s persistence regarding his video games. He felt like every time he saw Kenma, the two seats next to him were empty. He wasn’t sure if it was luck, specifically booking unreserved seats on the frequently less hectic evening flights, or he was some mysterious multi-millionaire businessman outside of his regular travels who made sure to book three seats in his name just to enjoy the freedom of space around him.

 

“I can maximize my playing time if I wait until you tell me that I have to turn it off.” Kenma spoke without diverting his eyes away from the save screen on his handheld console.

 

“Well, if I forget to drop by and say hi, and none of the other crew came to tell you, you could kill us all, you know.” Kuroo’s somewhat playful exaggeration of the effects of Kenma’s rule-bending managed to get his attention (no sooner than him putting his console in his bag under the seat, no longer having much else to focus on).

 

“You’re not going to forget about me…” Kenma smirked as he quite blatantly glared at the name ‘Kuroo’ on his uniform’s badge, then meeting his eyes with Kuroo’s and softly finishing. “…Tetsurou.” A very smitten Kuroo struggled to avoid stuttering during his repeat of the warning to not play games during take-off before quickly strutting down the aisle and back to the staff area, preparing the trolley of food and drink for their departure. In the meantime, the trio of flight attendants that was Akaashi, Oikawa and Kageyama sprawled out through the aisles, each with a box of safety equipment, ready for the usual pre-flight demonstration. Kenma continued his ignorance to his surroundings, while the other passengers flicked between paying attention to the safety tutorial, idly listening, or being Hinata and biting his lip directly in Kageyama’s line of sight as he blew in to the mouthpiece of an inflatable lifejacket as a part of his safety tutorial.

 

 

“Our cabin crew will be taking pre-orders on hot meals momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for take-off. We hope you enjoy your flight.” Oikawa finished the demonstration he had committed to memory, a rather usual trait for a flight attendant, given the safety demonstrations were usually narrated by a pre-recorded voice played throughout the cabin speakers, but for such a short-haul flight, not every standard fare of air travel applied. Before he had returned to the staff area for take-off, Oikawa heard the familiar beeping sound of the passenger call signal, summoning him to a seat towards the back row. A broad grin spread across his face as he realised he had been summoned by his favourite regular passenger, Iwaizumi.

 

“Hey, I just have a quick thing to ask.” Iwaizumi really did have the intent of making things quick, but just as he was finishing his first statement and making an attempt to follow it up, Oikawa cut him off.

 

“Would you like something to suck on for take-off, sir? Cabin pressure, what a problem.” Feigning ignorance to the blatantly sexual remark, Iwaizumi made an attempt to actually get his request across.

 

“No, I-“

 

“Some nuts, sir? I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until we take off for that, but I’m more than happy to service you once we have.” Oikawa smirked. He seemed proud of himself as if he hadn’t given the exact same talk to Iwaizumi several times before, not once stopping to think how he had gotten away with not a single stern talking to from the human resources department.

 

“There’s a child sitting next to, Oikawa.” Horror was the expected look to spread over Oikawa’s face, but instead Iwaizumi noticed his eyes light up as he crouched down and leaned suspiciously closely over Iwaizumi’s lap to talk to the child in question.

 

“Hey there buddy. Have you ever been on a flight before?” The child shook his head. “Well in that case, you need something to suck on before we take off!” Iwaizumi was staring on in sheer and utter disgust at Oikawa’s antics. Oikawa pulled a lollypop out from one of the pockets of his uniform and handed it to the child. “Y’know, when you go real high up in the air, you’re moving soooo fast that it messes with your ears! The only way to fix it is by sucking on something, so have this. My treat. Just don’t tell your mom, okay?” Oikawa looked at the already soundly asleep woman in a window seat next to them. The child put his finger to his lips and nodded. Oikawa smiled, and Iwaizumi followed suit, his unbridled disgust changing into admiration of his ability to deal with children so well. Oikawa, however, stood back up and gave Iwaizumi a dirty look, as if he was disappointed in him. He met Iwaizumi’s eyes and playfully teased as he walked away. “Pervert.”

 

 

Another beep filled the cabin. The seatbelt sign turned on as the crew returned to the staffing area as take-off began. Kenma buried his head in to his travel pillow, finding himself oddly relaxed by the rumbling sounds of the jet engine turning on and eventually reaching full blast. However his attempt at relaxation was very quickly destroyed by the oohing and aahing in the row of seats parallel to him, as a certain regular on the short-haul flight had made his presence known to both Kenma and every single person in the vicinity.

 

“When this baby hits 160 miles per hour, you’re gonna see some… stuff, am I right?” Bokuto laughed and eagerly bobbed his head around as if he expected a response from somebody, but didn’t get one, and he didn’t care. It didn’t especially cross his mind as to why he was so often sitting alone on flights with a proportionately large amount of regulars on it. Not much seemed to cross his mind at all. Kenma was hiding his fury at his peaceful experience of take-off seemed to have been thrown asunder to listen to a potentially insane man ramble to himself about how much he just gosh darn loved flying. Kenma was especially not looking forward to the flight attendant who usually entertains him making his presence known and leading to endless chitter chatter about the technical side of the plane or the flight. Although, at least that was better than shouting. Bokuto’s eyes were lit up as he excitedly shook in his seat as the plane accelerated to the standard take-off velocity. Kenma was sure he could hear Bokuto mutter “This is the best part” as they took off. Funny, he was sure he remembered the last time Bokuto sat near him and he said that landing was the best part. Or the time before that where he said that riding turbulence was the best part. Or the time before that one where he said that being level in the air was the best part. Or the time before that where he was heaving in to a sick bag and lauding getting off the plane as the best part. Kenma liked that time. Bokuto was very quiet during it.

 

 

“The seatbelt sign is now disengaged as we reach our cruising altitude of 28,000 feet. We’ll be flying as such for about thirty minutes before we begin our descent. You are now free to use your electronic devices, close your windows, release your tray tables and use the in-flight toilets. Please remember that smoking is not permitted during flights, and all our toilets are fitted with smoke alarms. Our cabin crew will be bringing you snacks and refreshments down the aisle within the next few moments. We hope you enjoy the rest of your flight this evening. Thank you.”

 

 

“Uh, no, the other flight attendant, the one with black hair, do you mind? Sorry.” Hinata waved Oikawa off after hitting his call button and not getting his desired attendant.

 

“You specifically asked for me?”

 

“No, the other one with the black hair.”

 

“Sir, every flight attendant on this flight sans Oikawa has black hair. It would be useful if you could be a little more specific than that.” Akaashi tried his hardest to be polite to even the most obnoxious of passengers, but there was a certain thing about Hinata’s completely un-thought through plan to win Kageyama’s attention that was grinding him up the wrong way. He slunk off, sent Kageyama over and sat himself down next to Bokuto while he waited for another passenger in his vicinity of the cabin to call for him.

 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

 

“Drop the Sir stuff, Kageyama. We’re basically friends, right?” Hinata motioned for Kageyama to sit in the empty seat next to him.

 

“Our policy is to maintain a strict, formal working relationship with our passengers at all times.” Kageyama’s posture was rigid and didn’t seem to have any intent in the near future to make eye contact with Hinata.

 

“Motherfucker! Uh, sorry.” Hinata and Kageyama both turned their heads to see Kenma a couple of rows behind them slinking back in to a corner after making his presence known with an angry outburst at videogames. They both saw Kuroo very quickly rush down the aisle in an attempt to something that could help, calming Kenma down a little to try and help with his embarrassment.

 

“That doesn’t look like a strict, formal working relationship to me.” Hinata smirked. Kageyama immediately broke the little eye contact he was making and went back to stuttering awkwardly at just about anything that came out of Hinata’s mouth.

 

“Anyway, what did you want from me specifically?” Kageyama diverted the conversation back to the original path that Hinata probably had zero intent to stick to.

 

“Oh, I just want a coffee. You know how I like it, right?”

 

“Yessir! You want it to be creamed!” Kageyama scrawled it down on a piece of paper as if he didn’t already have a full encyclopaedia in his head of everything that Hinata liked when flying. Cream in his coffee, barbecue flavoured chips, grilled ham and cheese sandwiches on longer flights, uncomfortably large amount of 5cl bottles of vodka the later in to the night it got. His repertoire of snacks and drinks ready to serve to his favourite passenger, or at least, to be served by his passengers favourite flight attendant.

 

“Oh yes I do.” Hinata bit his lip.

 

“I’ll have to use that one next time I talk to Iwaizumi.” Oikawa made a passing comment as he walked past, lemonade in a plastic cup in hand.

 

“Coffee… with cream… Yes! Coming right up!” Kageyama slunk away as far out of sight from Hinata as was possible in the small, compact cabin.

 

 

“Your drink, Sir- ah! I’m so sorry!” Oikawa had quite blatantly intentionally spilled a small can’s worth of lemonade over Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi seemed riddled with disgust while the child sitting next to him found it hilarious. Amongst the commotion, his mother still didn’t wake up.

 

“Ah, god dammit Oikawa. Really?”

 

“Sorry! I’ll give you a complimentary one instead. But your shirt, it’s all wet now.” Oikawa feigned concern.

 

“It’s not the end of the world. I’ll just get a fresh one out of my hand luggage in the overhead and change in the bathroom. For the love of god Oikawa what’s gotten in to you?”

 

“Woah, now hold on a second.” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi back in to his seat as he had stood up. He looked at his watch. “We’re actually about to start our descent. No more access to the overheads for our safety. I’m really sorry, Iwaizumi. You’re just going to have to take it off.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were glimmering with horror at Oikawa’s suggestion.

 

“There is still a child sitting next to me.” The child waved at Oikawa once Iwaizumi pointed at him. Oikawa leaned in towards the child while giving Iwaizumi a suspicious smile.

 

“Hey there little man, enjoy the lollipop I gave you earlier?” The child nodded in response. “That’s great, hey, can you wake your mother up for me?”

 

“Sure!” The child jostled his mother’s arm until she arose from her slumber.

 

“What’s the matter? Have we landed?”

 

“Hello ma’am. You and your son won our random on-flight draft and for the remainder of your flight get to enjoy our business class at the front of the plane. Is that something you’re interested in? You can have a complimentary drink, newspaper to enjoy as we land, sleeping masks or headphones with white noise if you’d like to sleep more comfortably on our descent. There’s episodes of cartoons on the monitors in the back of the seat for your boy here to enjoy.” Oikawa smiled warmly at the mother and child, but his grin seemed awfully sinister once he turned towards Iwaizumi.

 

“Oh, that’s fantastic, do we just move our bags?”

 

“No, no, our attendant Kuroo will guide you to your new seats and we’ll take care of your hand luggage for you.”

 

“That’s fantastic, thank you so much!”

 

“Don’t thank me, thank the wonderful customer service here at ANA Wings!” Oikawa was far too sly to ever get caught meddling with the passengers like that, masking it with corporate slogans and kindness. He leaned in to Kuroo and whispered to him to just play along and to do Oikawa a favour in return for constantly getting Kenma seats on his own. Kuroo happily obliged. He turned back to Iwaizumi as he shuffled in to the seat next to him, budging Iwaizumi out of the way and in to the window seat. “Now, no child next to you.”

 

“I’m not taking my shirt off. I can cope for another 30 minutes.” Oikawa spilled Iwaizumi’s complimentary drink on him as well.

 

“Oh geez, I’ve got such butterfingers. I’ll go get you another. I hope I don’t spill that one too on your lovely shirt!”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I’d have probably been fired by now if you really hated it.” Iwaizumi took off his shirt and threw his unzipped hoodie back on, covering everything sans his abs, to which Oikawa spent the rest of the flight adoring. He stood up, leaned over to the flights PA system and spoke in to the microphone.

 

“We’re now beginning our preparation for landing. I hope you’ve had an enjoyable flight, I know this has been one of my all-time favourites!” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi’s bare chest again, admiring every inch from happy trail to collar bones. Those on board just assumed it was corporate shtick to say every flight was the best flight yet. “Please stay in your seats and buckle your seatbelts, turn off any electronics and put your windows and tray tables up as we begin our descent. Make sure your bags are under the seats, and the bathrooms will be closed until we have landed. Thank you for flying ANA Wings today, we’ll be arriving in Tokyo in 20 minutes.” Oikawa hung the microphone back on to its stand, strapped his seatbelt in next to Iwaizumi, rather than in the staffing area, and spent the rest of the flight quite enjoyable getting slightly more touchy feely than was probably legal before being called out for harassment.

 

 

“This is the best part, Akaashi! I can feel the wheels coming back out of the plane!” Bokuto squirmed in his seat. He was so excited for landing every single time.

 

“I thought the best part was when the snack cart came out.” Akaashi was happy to tolerate Bokuto’s all-over the place excitement for every aspect of flying.

 

“This is your captain speaking. As you may have noticed from the windows, there’s a little bit of unexpected weather outside. It’s drizzling rain but it’s only expected to be a short burst, and we’re still enjoying the warm temperatures this evening that should become a lot more comfortable as the sun sets further over Tokyo. The plane is prepped for landing, as is the runway, and we will be arriving shortly. Our cabin crew will assist with any baggage issues once we have landed, turnover time is expected to be about 20 minutes from now.” Daichi’s voice continued on with the usual sponsored talk of connecting busses and trains from the airport to whatever destination they needed. Bokuto could commit that talk to memory. They get it every single time they land, but in this situation he wasn’t, and Akaashi noticed. Bokuto looked oddly down all of a sudden.

 

“Something the matter?”

 

“Rain makes me sad.” Usually somebody would roll their eyes at that kind of rapid mood changer, but Akaashi just smiled and threw an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“You being sad makes me sad. And you being happy makes me happy. Now I don’t know about you, but I want to be happy. Besides, if you’re here being sad about the weather, you’ll miss seeing us burst out of the clouds and see the ground below. Isn’t that your favourite part?” Akaashi had pulled Bokuto affectionately close, their cheeks almost touching as he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’re even sitting on the right side of the cabin to see your favourite landmark when we come through the clouds, right?”

 

“Right!”

 

“Let’s watch it together. I don’t have to be back in the staff area now that we’ve collected all the payments for food and trash from the passengers. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Heck yeah I would! Look, look, you can see the density of the clouds changing! We’re getting close.” Akaashi felt relaxed having done his own part in relaxing Bokuto himself.

 

“We sure are.”

 

 

“Is everything okay for landing? We’re going to touchdown any second now.” Kuroo leaned over to Kenma’s seat, checking up on him for an abnormally frequent amount of times during the flight.

 

“Kuroo I can’t move.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You wrapped me up in all these blankets and I don’t have enough legroom to get my arms free and fix it.” Kuroo pulled a notepad out of his pocket that seemingly all flight attendants carried. He scrawled a message on to it while Kenma scowled at him, waiting for him to do something. ‘Note to self: get Kenma seat with more legroom next time’.

 

“That’s a safety violation though. I could never have done that.”

 

“My games console is still on for landing.”

 

“I cannot stand for this kind of risk!” Kuroo dived in to try and help, promptly sending his face in to a seat and wondering how he had managed to avoid a broken nose. Kageyama had walked past, seen what was going on and stared at Kenma. Kenma stared back, and both seemed to have mutual second half embarrassment as Kuroo was on his knees trying to find a way to get a mess of blankets off of Kenma. The entire situation was ridiculous. Kageyama sat down in the empty seat next to them as they were moments from touchdown, strapped himself in and watched Kuroo mindlessly attempt to ‘save’ Kenma. The person in the seat in front turned behind to complain about him hitting their seat. The person in the seat behind Kenma complained once Kuroo had accidentally reclined his seat backwards. Kenma was sitting, still mostly unable to move wishing this entire ride was over. Nothing had gone right today.

 

The plane hit the ground, and the resulting force immediately whiplashed Kuroo’s head against the back of the seat he was leaning over, leaving him floating between being dazed and unconscious. Several people were now looking on as Kuroo lay passed out with his head in Kenma’s lap, with Kenma despising every second of being the centre of attention. Kageyama could have tried to help, but he instead stood up and insisted on getting Hinata’s bags.

 

 

The passengers exited the plane one after another. It was the plane’s last service of the day and the cabin crew were waiting for everyone to disembark before cleaning the plane. One by one they left, Iwaizumi conveniently remembering his hoodie had a zip down the middle just as Oikawa was forced to stop ogling his pectorals and do his job instead, Hinata leaving while giving Kageyama a piece of paper with his number on it that Kageyama assumed was trash and immediately threw in to his empty coffee cup and then a plastic bag, and Bokuto leaving with Akaashi by his side until the moment he exited. The plane was almost unfamiliar when empty, even if it was only a half full flight in the first place. Daichi and Sugawara abandoned the cockpit as the plane had a morning flight in a matter of hours, and it wasn’t being sent to the hangar in the meantime when it was still early enough for the runway crew to do the usual turnaround of refuelling and removing luggage.

 

“Uh, hello?” Kenma looked around on an empty cabin, a semi-conscious Kuroo still on his lap and mumbling in a daze about how warm Kenma was to lie on. “Is anyone there?” Nobody was there. “I can’t move. Still. Kuroo might need a doctor. I kinda want to go home now. Hello? Anybody? The plane is pretty dark when the cabin lights go out. I’m a little afraid of the dark. At least it’s warm here. Kuroo are you alive?” He looked down at Kuroo now asleep and drooling on him, mumbling in his sleep.

 

“I wanna be… a pilot… Imma fly… and have a plane… for myself… and for… Kenma!”

 

“I hate flying.”


End file.
